tegami bachi fan-made
by iBluey1323
Summary: this fan-made tegami bachi story basically this is the story of my occ's life in tegami bachi. Here my occ will meet the real characters of tegami bachi all those real characters arent mine. tegami bachi isn't mine. all thats mine are my ocs.Akane Akayami,Ieska,Kito Yatami,Shi,their parents,the enemy and a few extras I added in i hope you all like it :D
1. Chapter 1

hey back from the dead people lol i know crazy anyway I swear to god i wont let this fanfic down I will update EVERYDAY! anyway

"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

A crying girl?...she's alone...what are these...memories from my past?..what do they want? when will they stop?..why...why me?..."another dream..perhaps I should say a nightmare..." I would always dream a part of my past...I just couldn't leave it alone...it was a huge tragedy that I just cant erase...

FLASHBACK...

"good morning honey" my mother greeted me like the usual.. scanned the room and noticed that my father wasn't here "mom where's dad?" I asked my mom,she looked down, dad always leaves but he never really said anything to us leaving us questioning him...we continued our daily routine ignoring the fact that we know nothing where dad is...after a while someone rang our door bell. My mom answered the door I was left in the living room,at first I heard talks I recognized the voice it was my father..but I didn't quite recognized the other one's voice...I thought that maybe the other guy was a friend of dad's. I ignored them talking and slept."AHHH!" I woke up in shock "MOM?!DAD?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" I saw them...lying on a pool of blood...tears started jerking down my face...I couldn't even take my eyes off of them...I felt as if my heart will pump out of my body. I didn't manage to see the guys face because I was too shocked...he had tentacles...he looked as if he was a mutant his tentacles were spiked at the edge...that was the last thing I saw...

I woke up..being carried by boy with the same age as me "you awake yet kid?" his voice wasn't really familiar, actually nothing I see is familiar, he then put me down "man your heavy.." I looked next to me and I saw a dog "oh him,that's my dog shi. Oh I forgot name's Kito,Kito Yatami" he told me with a grin on his face.. "where are my parents? where's the guy?!" I yelled at him "woah..easy, jeez i saved you and this is what i get.." he was right... I started crying remembering what happened before, before I realized it I was crying on his shoulders...We stayed on that position until i calmed down "Im sorry...I-I really am.." I apologized while sniffing "its ok after what you experienced I really have nothing to say"..."so what's your name?" he asked me, I wiped my tears away "Akane,Akane Akayami" his reaction to my name was expected,he was shocked "uhhh akane is fine how come your family name is like that?" "well,I don't really know myself...but its fine I'm used to my name...since it fits my personality..." I looked down "ya know what i think? I don't care about your name. You're you.. and that's all that matters" I looked up to him,he had his grin on... I smiled at him...ever since them I lived with him

NOW...

"is there anything wrong Akane?..you were crying" Kitotsuke asked me with concern "nothing I just had a nightmare..no need to make a fuss about it..." I looked down,I then stood up "its about your past again isn't it?" I stopped walking "yeah...but hey! Kito no need to make a fuss about it..I was 6 when that happened I'm 13 now that's way back" it really is nothing to make a fuss about... "if you say so Akane... go ahead and take a bath already! you stink!" I glared at him and chase him..but he was always faster than me "augh.. I hate you" I stopped and continued to do my morning routine

After my routine i went down stairs to eat with Kito and shi,Kito's parents died in an accident but the house was given to him,his aunt pays for the taxes "breakfast is ready stinky!" Kito yelled out to me "yeah coming" I petted shi as I walk to the table...we started eating

After eating we did nothing which caused torture to us both 'cause we're bored "Kito~!" I whined "whaaaaat?" "I'm bored" I pouted "what do you want me to do?" suddenly the door bell rang "I'm answering!" we raced to the door "Yes?!" we asked in unison. we saw a guy about 16 with a girl 15 "h-hi! umm I'm Lag Seeing! nice to meet you, you have a mail from umm.. Miki Yukina" he bowed, Kito took the mail "who's Miki,Kito?" I asked him "she's my aunt" "oh" he read the letter "aww man! that's just great" he said out loud "what?" "my aunt says that i should pay for my own taxes now! but i dont even have a job!" he complained to both of us "I don't even know a job! I don't even know anything!" I nodded in all of these, then Kito glared at me "what? hey you said it yourself" he turned to Lag "uh..oh! uhh yes!?" Lag asked him why he was looking at him "is it hard being a letter bee?" Kito asked in a rush "n-not really..eheh all you need to worry about are the gaichuus" Lag explained,Kito started walking all over the room thinking and murmuring "uhh Kito?" I asked worrying that he might hurt himself "I GOT IT! Akane! you and I are going to be letter bees!" he said in excitement "why am I included?" I questioned him "BECAUSE YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE!" he yelled at me "fair point...fine" "GOOD! NOW BEE-SAN! SHOW US WHERE TO APPLY!" Kito said throwing his fist in the air "umm I don't really know. Well first you have to go under an exam, then the bee hive will give you a letter to deliver to a pre-determined path but maybe you two will get seperated...and umm are you two going to share one dingo?" we looked at shi "yes" Kito and I answered "its not like its not allowed is it?" Kito asked Lag "well umm no each letter bee should have their own" Lag answered scratching the back of his head while laughing "you should take shi as dingo..." I insisted Kito on having shi,since he and shi have been together since then "are you sure then what are you having as a dingo" Kito asked worried again "dont worry I'll be able to find one" I told them "you better I don't want to be alone there!" Kito yelled at me...again "then I should be going i have to tell Aria-san about this" Lag smiled at us and left..."oi Akane you better find one" Kito told me with worry and loneliness in his voice "heh of course I will. I'm just going to find an animal" I said with a bit of stubborness "idiot. If your going to find a dingo you have to make sure that the dingo your going to choose should be trust worthy." Kito lectured me... "yeah ok" I replied lazily "HEY! what if we find one for you right now?!" Kito suggested excited again "I don't know I'm quite lazy today" I replied to him "lazy,always lazy. Don't you have any energy in ya!" "I don't have.." Kito then grabs my hand dragging me out of the house "first of all! What kind of animal do you like?!" I sighed at his personality "actually I like a lot of animals as long as its-" "CUTE! ok got it" Kito cuts me "augh...it's fine" "NEXT! where shall we look for your dingo?!" He threw his fist higher this time with my imagination I even think his eyes are sparkling "PET SHOP HERE WE GO!" Kito yelled almost like the whole Yuusari can hear

We went to various pet shops but I could'nt pick one they just weren't my type,Kito started to get sleepy "*yawn* jeez Akane let's go home let's look for your dingo tomorrow" Kito barely managed to say it properly...We got home..We went to our rooms "*sigh* why do I have to go with him...and yet he is correct I live with him so of course I have to work too" I went to the window...when i saw a man and...a dog maybe...I saw the man abusing the dog.. soon i realized I jumped out of the window and landed to the other roof of the next house I ran jumping roof after roof 'till I got there "hey old man! What do you think your doing to that dog?!" the man looked at me, he looked like he was drunk and he smelled like one "huh? dog you say? this is no dog! this is a cursed hell hound this stupid thing has to die ! it brought me nothing but bad luck!" I looked at the hell hound 'hell hound never seen one...' I thought to myself i then took a look at the man... "if you don't need her I'll take care of her" the man stopped "TAKE IT! ITS NOTHING BUT TRASH TO ME!" the man left the hell hound stopped growling 'if she's a hell hound wouldn't that make her have fire? why didn't she just kill him?' I took a step closer to her "hey are you hurt?" I asked the hound,but she looked away 'well she seems to understand me' "ignoring huh? why didn't you just kill the man?" 'not like it can talk right?' "do you like that man?" the hound shook her head "maybe perhaps you don't want to kill people?" the hound nodded "ohh I see why don't you come with me you seem really trustworthy" the hound wagged her tail,I smiled at the hound "hmm how about let's think of your name? do you have one?" the hound shook her head "wow what a jackass doesn't even want to give a name..hmm lets see...Ieska?" the hound lifted it's head and started licking my face "woah.. don't worry I based the name on you!" Ieska then glomped on me "hahahahaha. Come on lets go Kito might see me not in bed he'll go on a rampage"

As we continue to walk through Yuusari I saw a bow... "hey Ieska what'cha think about that bow...although it doesnt have arrows" We approached the seller... 'the seller doesn't seem to be from Yuusari' "umm..excuse me sir whats this?" I gestured at the bow "you have a fine eye kid. You see this isn't any normal bow..This bow here is a Shindanjuu" "Shinddanjuu?" 'I don't really know what that is' "aye Shindanjuu an equipment to kill gaichuu's a perfect weapon for a letter bee." "letter bee?..how much is it?" 'since I am going to be a letter bee this might come in handy Lag did say that we'll be facing gaichuus' "why? are you a letter bee kid?" the man asked "I will be" "then that would be free for ya" he gave me the bow "what why?" the man then started packing up "good luck kid you better pass" he looked back "well at least I didn't lose money"

We finally got home,I gestured Ieska to keep quiet.. we succesfully went up to my room...

* * *

WATCHA THINK?! I'm fine with it if you want to know more about my characters check my account in deviantart

thank you for reading please R&R :D


	2. Chapter 2

hey same as always  
"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

"Akane!" I woke up at the sound of Kito's voice "what do you want?!" I replied lazily since I'm really not a morning person "would you mind telling me what the hell this is?!" Kito gestured at Ieska "my dingo.." I replied going back to sleep "what kind of animal is this?!" "a hell hound" Kito fell silent "h-hell h-hound! Akane are you sure this is a type of dingo you want.. I mean do you think a hell hound is trustworthy" "of course I saw her last night, a man was torturing her...and apparently she doesn't like killing humans. Sooo don't worry! she won't burn the house" I explained to Kito he calmed down after my explanation "if you say so Akane..then what about the bow?" I lifted my head and then sat down "well you see if we're going to be letter bees we need shindanjuus" "shindanjuus?" "yeah. Well shindanjuus are weapons of letter bees in order to kill gaichuus. And we came across this" "then I have to get one myself?" I looked at him with an are-you-an-idiot look "of course. DUH!" Kito glared at me " I was just asking!" he hmphed at me "where did you bought it?" he turned back and asked "well from a strange seller and by the looks of it he was traveling" "THEN WE HAVE TO HURRY! COME ON!" he took my hand and we stormed out of the room

We've been walking around Yuusari and still haven't found the seller "ya know Akane, it seems that Shi and Ieska aren't getting along" I turned to look back at them I saw Shi trying to get Ieska to play with him but Ieska kept turning away and now Ieska is growling at Shi "umm Shi,Ieska isn't the type that wants to play" I told Shi "more like you huh?" Kito said "maybe that's another reason you chose her" I nodded "maybe it is" after that Shi stopped but after awhile Shi started running and Ieska is now chasing Shi, I saw Kito laugh "what?" I asked Kito "well if you take a look at it Ieska looks somehow pissed and Shi looks like he's smiling. So I figured that Shi is teasing Ieska for being a bad person" I looked at them and it seemed that way, I giggled "like us" I told him I stopped laughing and looked up ahead and saw the seller "HEY! look Kito its the seller come on!" I took hold of Kito's hand and we ran to the seller "why hello,lass what brings you back to me?" the seller asked "my friend here is also going to be a letter bee so umm.. I wanna ask do you still have a few more shindanjuus?" I explained to the seller a bit with panting from all the running "well yar always in luck yeah I still have a few shindanjuus" we lighten up after hearing his words. He took out 3 guns and a sword "have yar pick" Kito took steps closer to the shindanjuus "well I'm not really good at guns...But maybe a sword will do. I have been taught by my dad" I looked at him 'I never knew he could wield a sword' "I'll take this one then, how much is it?" the seller shook his head "its for free kiddo" again the seller leaves "weird right he gave mine free too" Kito nodded "yep really weird..anyway let's go home?" Kito asked me "yeah sure"

We got to our house and did our daily routines and hoping that Lag comes back with a response to our request after awhile Lag came "SO?!" Kito asked in excitement "Aria-san said its alright she gave me the test so here I'll wait for it until you finish answering. I hope you pass" He gave us the test and we proceeded on answering the test after awhile we finally finished answering we gave it to Lag he wished us luck again and he left... "oh jeez I hope we make it..after all the trouble I've been through yesterday" I told myself out loud "don't worry I think we'll pass not like it was that hard right?" I nodded we continued our daily lives until Lag came again "well? did we pass Lag?" Kito asked worried "Akane did well,but Kito-san you barely passed" he smiled at Kito, I looked at Kito and waited for his reaction...he lifted up his face with tears..."I PASSED!" tears of joy... "he said 'barely' " I repeated "THAT'S OK FOR ME!" Kito said with a cat face on "I see you already have a dingo Akane-san" I nodded "and umm are those shindanjuus?" "HELL YEAH!" Kito said yelling and I nodded "oh ehehe I've never seen such shindanjuus so far I've only seen guns and mines" "well we've went through a lot of searching yesterday" I explained "also nice dingo what is it?" he doesn't seem quite shocked "she's a hell hound,but why aren't you shocked?" I asked him out of curiosity "well I also have a dingo who isn't quite normal-AHH! niche... no need to hit me" I was quite shocked I thought she was some kind of relative "Lag the hell hound's name is Ieska" I looked at niche "how'd you know?" "she told me" I was quite shocked "umm Lag? exactly what's your dingo?" "she's a maka" we were shocked "anyway we should get going we need to go to The Beehive to receive your first letter to deliver" we nodded

We got to The Beehive and saw a beautiful lady with blond hair tied up into a bun 'she looks beautiful' I saw Kito blush ... 'such a jerk' " you two must be the new letter bees,I'm Aria, Aria Link you two are?" Kito shook her hand excitingly "my name is Kito,Kito Yatami,nice to meet you!" Kito was smiling I sorta felt mad at him "I'm Akane Akayami, please take care of us" Aria smiled at me "well here's your uniform and your letters,one for Kito and one for you" we took the uniform and the letter "I will be assigning letter bees to watch you two while delivering the letters" we nodded and changed clothes me and Kito were separated of course I heard Kito's voice outside 'he seems to be finished' I went outside,Kito suddenly stopped talking and started staring at me "what?" Kito then turned away "n-nothing" 'what's wrong with him' then I looked around and saw people I don't know, Lag then stood up "oh by the way this is Connor Kluff,Zazie Winters and their dingos" He gestured to all of them "my name's Akane Akayami,nice to meet you all" I bowed to them, Aria then came up to us "ok Zazie you will accompany Akane-san on her delivery, Lag accompany Kito you may start now" she then left "well shall we get a move on Akane?" I nodded "we should get going too Kito-san" "uhmm yeah sure" "good luck you four we hope you pass!" Connor said to us four.

We were now outside The Beehive "well why don't you say good-bye to Kito you two are going to separate" Zazie requested "yeah sure" I then went up to Kito "hey Kito, good luck out there" I told Kito but he seems to be quite avoiding contact "uh y-yeah s-sure you too!" He said while laughing nervously "is there anything wrong?" I asked him quite worried he's never acted like this "I'm fine" he said still laughing nervously "we should get going now good luck I hope you don't face any hard gaichuus,especially when I'm not there to protect you" he laughed "yeah right! I hope you face hard ones" I lied "Akane let's go" Zazie called out "yeah coming! see ya Kito" I waved back at Kito and ran to Zazie

**TO AKANE'S DELIVERY~**

We were already out of Yuusari we only started introductions to both of us it seems that Zazie's parents also died because of gaichuus so now he takes revenge by killing every gaichuu he faces he asked me if we could go into the desert so he could kill more I agreed since its revenge even I want to have revenge for my parents "so what do think about Kito,Akane?" I looked at him "why are you asking me?" I asked him "well you seem really important to him" I was shocked "really? how important?" I asked with doubt "I don't have the right to say it but is he important to you" I looked down "well I think so" the sand started moving Ieska started gworling, Zazie smirked and said "finally a gaichuu" I took out my bow 'how do I shoot without arrow' "oh crap I forgot." "w-what?!" I asked him shocked "I can't help you in these situations your the one who's going to fight this one remember you shoot a shindanjuu by resonating your heart to the spirit amber" 'resonate! how the hell do I do that!' I asked myself "Ieska keep the gaichuu busy!" Ieska nodded 'you have to focus Akane if you don't face you death now hurry up and focus!' I lectured myself desperately trying to do what Zazie said 'resonate...resonate' I aimed for the gaichuu "Akane shoot for his weak spot" Zazie yelled at me "YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME EARLIER!" I looked for the gaichuus weakness 'focus...focus Akane...look for the weakness' the gaichuu then starts releasing its tentacles 'there..now resonate...' "may your filthy soul be devoured...burnt into ashes. and dissolve to the thin air! kurohi(black flame)... as I said those words black flame started forming a shape of a burning arrow the arrow had black flames all over I released the arrow at the very last words I said the arrow was faster than I expected...more like lighting the gaichuu burned and died memories of my past started showing the time my parents died,memories with my parent,memories with Kito.. all of them "you have a past of tragedy but hey because of Kito it isn't that filled with tragedy" I nodded "the gaichuus tentacles..they're the same with the guy's tentacles...could he possibly be a gaichuu? that's impractical...anyway let's continue with the delivery" "if you say so"... We finally got to the letters address I gave it to the receiver,I asked her to sign and we left "so Zazie how'd I do?" I asked Zazie "let's see during the fight you managed to resonate your heart shoot the gaichuus gap and defeated the gaichuu, I'd give you a ten there, the delivery was on time so another ten, and you didnt forget the things needed to ask the receiver also you didn't got lost so I'd say a perfect score" I was so glad I smiled at him and started jumping "yay! I passed! I can't believe this! I can't wait to tell Kito!"

**TO KITO'S DELIVERY~  
(Kito's P.O.V.)**

AND WE WERE OFF! I was so excited on this mission although I might have problems facing a gaichuu "Kito-san do you know how to use a shindanjuu?" I looked at him "well I know how to use a sword but is there something I don't know in using my weapon?" I questioned him "well yeah you have to resonate your heart to the spirit amber or else your effort of using the sword will be pointless a gaichuu isn't defeated by normal weapons" "too..many..words..can't..keep up" Lag laughed at me "how do you do that?" "want to practice for awhile?" Lag suggested "sure I might die if I don't" I laughed...we kept practicing... "come on think deep connect your heart to the spirit amber" Lag supported me he's been doing this for minutes now 'just keep resonating your heart Kito...you don't know maybe Akane is already there in Yuusari done with hers...Akane...' images of Akane started appearing... suddenly I heard Lag screaming "KITO! YOU HAVE TO HURRY UP!HIT THE GAICHUU'S GAPS!" 'shit! relax Kito' more images of Akane appeared... 'Akane...' "i swing my sword to enemies..." 'I did it' "and protect the ones i love! prepare to die! AKAIHANE(red blade)!" I ran to the gaichuu although I saw my sword starting to glow with red lights like Akane's hair flowing I noticed I was running faster than expected I saw Shi protecting Lag 'Lag can't interrupt my delivery good job Shi' I ran to the tentacle that was about to get Lag and swing my sword it cut the tentacle I then started searching for the gap. 'look for it...THERE!' I ran faster and sliced the gaichuu in half. The gaichuu exploded memories of me and Akane formed from the lights...each and every one...it was all precious to me...I will protect her.. "ummm Kito-san your late on your delivery "WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME LAG!? come on!" we ran to the letters address and sort of got lost but we managed to find the address "umm Miss Umine! your letter is here!" I knocked at the receivers door "about time kiddo it was late than I expected it to be!" I bowed down "I'm sorry Miss..b-but! please sign!" she sighed and signed it "don't be late if you deliver another letter kid" I nodded "so! so Lag what's my score!?" I asked worried "well you defeated the gaichuu but you didn't quite got it when you were resonating your shindanjuu so I give a nine to that, you were late so your score there is six so you have fifteen all in all you passed!" I jumped "YAHOO! well let's hurry up! Akane and the others might be waiting!"

(back to Akane's P.O.V.)

Me and Zazie finally got back to The Beehive and I'm still so excited seeing Kito and telling him I got a perfect score "you're really happy" Zazie stated "of course! who wouldn't be?!" he laughed,we both went to Aria but it seems that Kito still isn't here I suddenly got worried "hehe we got here first" Zazie smirked "you're pretty good Akane,for a starter" I smirked "hmph of course" I bragged "so the report Zazie?" Aria asked Zazie "perfect" Zazie said I smiled and laughed "teehee" Aria smiled "you may go back" we nodded and went outside when we got down we saw Lag and Kito running they passed us "YO! Akane! sup! what's your score?!" Kito asked me hyped as ever "p-perfect" I answered "man your always perfect in everything even you're perfect" he grinned,I blushed "IDIOT! what's your score?" "well fifteen!" he smiled, I sighed "at least you passed...

After awhile Kito and Lag came down "well I already told ya I passed" Kito told me still happy "hey why don't you come to our place tomorrow to celebrate?" Lag requested "sure not a problem" Kito said "as long as he's coming I am too" I said "ho ho nice move Aka" Zazie said 'idiot he misunderstands!' "no I mean cause it's going to be boring in the house" I quickly explained "yeah ok" Zazie said still teasing "Aka?" Kito asked "oh I don't know to him he just called me that now" "oh" "are you going to call me that?" I asked "nah. I like your name the way it is!" he smiled "lets go home?" I nodded

* * *

AHHHH! its long! time for break! imma eat now and i'll leave ya with this see ya!


	3. Chapter 3

usual  
"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

The next morning I heard Kito calling out my name... "what do you want Kito?" Kito stared at me "is there something on my face?" Kito quickly turned away "n-NOTHING!" and laughed nervously 'he's been acting quite strange... I realized that we were supposed to go to Lag's place "hey Kito we have to go to Lag's house today" I told him "yeah..I know that's why I woke you up" Kito explained "ohh then let's go" I stood up my bed and started fixing it "uhmm Akane aren't you going to do some girly things before you go to their house... like I dunno wear some..." he pointed at my lower body I quickly pulled my shirt down to cover my undies "i-idiot! you should've told me earlier!" I yelled at him with my face blushing with embarrassment "s-sorry!" I ran to my bathroom,took a bath and put some clothes on. I went down stairs and saw Lag there to pick us up "hey morning Lag" I greeted him "morning Akane-san shall we go?" we nodded

We got to Lag's place "I'm back!" he called out after seconds we saw a girl about his age on a wheelchair "welcome back Lag" she looks so sweet "Lag! you left me here!" Niche ran to him "sorry niche I had to show them the way to our place" Lag scratch his head and laughed "anyway Akane,Kito this is sylvette" Lag gestured to the girl "she is your?" Kito asked Lag while grinning "she's my... eheheh she's my friend's sister" he blushed and laughed nervously at what he was thinking "Sylvette these are the new letter bees I told you about. Akane and Kito-san" Lag introduced us "nice to meet you" she smiled at us and lowered her head "nice to meet you too" Kito and I said. Zazie then came out of the kitchen "sup Aka,Kito" he greeted us we smiled back at him. We then went into their living room we got inside and saw Connor eating bread and looks like he's avoiding the soup 'is he that choosy?' I came up to Connor "hey why don't you eat the soup?" he then looked up at me and gestured me to lower down my head, I then lowered my head "the soup tastes horrible" Connor said with disgust "THAT"S SO MEAN CONNOR!" I yelled Zazie then came up to me and said "yeah how about you take a sip?" I hmphd and said "sure whatevs" I took the spoon and took a sip 'what the...' the taste suddenly burst in my mouth Zazie laughed at my expression "see?!" he said still laughing Kito then came to me with a glass of water "here" he offered me the glass and I took it after taking a few sips I thanked him "so what'll we do know?" Zazie asked "yeah we have a lot of time" Kito told them. The place fell silent for awhile until Lag snapped his fingers "how about a game?"Lag requested "that'd be good" Sylvette agreed we all agreed after "what game then?" Kito asked excited "well lets play I am. Rules are simple each of us will impersonate someone that we know the person who guesses it will go next" we nodded in agreement "ok who will go first?" after Lag's question everybody pointed at him he sighed "fine..ok here I go..." he inhaled and started he sat down on a chair "NICHE! STOP RUNNNING AROUND THE HOUSE WITHOUT YOUR PANTSU!" he yelled in a girly voice Zazie laughed "SYLVETTE! THAT'S ABSOLUTELY SYLVETTE!" he said still laughing "hey that's mean Lag!" Sylvette scolded Lag,Lag laughed "ok Zazie your next" Zazie stood up and started thinking of who to impersonate "hmm...AHA! ok" he paused and started standing up like a boy trying to say something but cant "S-S...SYLVETTE! u-umm... I LIKE YOU!" everyone fell silent "OI! guess who it is then!" he shouted at us "hmm I don't think anyone confessed to me before.." Sylvette said while thinking "yeah I know but think about it-" I cut Zazie cause I already guessed who it was "Lag..." Lag jumped out of his place "I-I..." he started to blush mad everyone laughed except for Sylvette "it's ok Lag... I mean... I sorta" Sylvette was already stuttering we were all looking at Sylvette until someone knocked on their door "I-I'LL GET IT!" Sylvetter rushed out...

We waited for Sylvette to come back. "NII-SAN!" we heard Sylvette scream with joy Lag then rushed to the door "GAUCHE!" Lag glomped on the guy on the door. The guy on the door smiled and greeted them "how are you two?" they smiled "We didn't expected you to come here today" Lag said smiling "I just came for a visit" Gauche said to Lag and Sylvette "Oh by the way Gauche there are new letter bees and they're here right now. Actually we're celebrating them becoming letter bees right now" Lag explained "really? Well maybe I should meet them" he proceeds to go in the living room where we were spying we quickly ran to our places and pretended that we didn't hear anything "hey guys" he greeted us all "sup gauche!" Zazie stood up "nice to see you Zazie" he smiled then looked at me and Kito "you two must be the new letter bees" he said I stood up and offered my hand "nice to meet you my name is Akane,Akane Akayami and this is Kito Yatami" he took my hand and we shaked our hands "my name is Gauche Suede, Sylvette's brother and Lag's friend this is Roda she's my dingo" he pointed at the lady behind him in his age too. "this is Ieska and this is Shi,Kito's dingo" I gestured to our dingos. "so before I came in what were you kids doing?" he asked us all "we were playing I am" Connor said still eating "oh" suddenly the someone was knocking on the door again "I'll get it" Lag said. After awhile Lag came back with Aria "I heard you were celebrating them being letter bees so I came by" Aria said, Aria looked around the room and as soon as she saw Gauche she had a light blush and turned away "shall we continue the game?" Lag asked us "how about a new game?" Zazie asked "sure" we agreed "what game then?" I asked,Zazie then walked around the room thinking he stopped "FREEZE!" we all stopped moving "no I meant the game freeze. Here's how it goes. Two people the others are audience, the audience will shout out situations or relationships until someone yells 'freeze!' the one who yells 'freeze' will tap one person and replaces the player. The game stops when we want to" Zazie explained "ohh" we all said in unison "ok Lag and Sylvette first!" Zazie yelled "e-EHH!" Sylvette and Lag complained "well?" they looked at each other and quickly turned away...they then went in front "COUPLE STROLLING!" Gauche yelled out completely teasing them "NII-SAN!" Sylvette yelled at her brother while Lag was blushing mad scratching his face they then positioned to their positions... We kept playing games until we all got hungry except for Connor he's been eating the whole time Sylvete then went to the kitchen Aria followed they started cooking and after we started eating "so you two are?" Gauche asked me and Kito "we're friends" Kito told Gauche, he looked quite shocked "what you serious?! I thought you were...well you know" Kito nearly spit out his soup and I nearly chocked "w-why do you think that?!" I asked blushing mad "well because you two were quiet while we were playing" 'if you think about it we never really talked' "oh that Akane is really just quiet and she's not really quite used to crowded rooms" Kito knows a lot about me and he's correct I'm not used to these things "really? well prepare for a huge change Akane you'll be with us starting today" Lag said and the others nodded. I smiled at them "it's getting kind of late huh? we should get going Akane" Kito told us "well I should get going too" Zazie stood up,thanked for the meal and left next me and Kito left "Thank you for the party" we thanked and left.

The next morning we woke up early since we were going on our first real delivery "HURRY UP AKANE!" I heard Kito yell from downstairs "yeah yeah I'm coming. Come on Ieska we gotta go" Ieska nodded and leaped to me. We got down I saw Kito all ready to go "well let's go?" Kito offered me his hand "let's just go" I ignored his hand "man your such a meany" he teased. We got to The Beehive and saw the usual faces Lag,Zazie,Connor and their dingos "sup!" Kito greeted them and high-fived them "so today's your real delivery" Zazie stated "yup" I said happily Aria then came up to us and gave us the letter we compared our letters and checked if any of us have a letter that will be delivered on the same route. Apparently my and Kito's routes were connected so we decided to go on the deliveries together "well you two good luck" Zazie said, we nodded "you guys should be careful too" I told them. We departed ways...

"so Kito which way do you want to go? into the desert or the route you and Lag went to?" I asked him, though I'd prefer to go into the desert since it's faster "you choose" "OK! into the desert it is then!" I grabbed his hand and we left

"be prepared there are a lot of gaichuus in this route" I told Kito "I know that's why we avoided this route" as expected a gaichuu appeared at us "here we go! I've been waiting for this moment!" I screamed 'I seem to like fighting gaichuus' I focused my heart to the spirit amber "you better hit the gap me,Shi, and Ieska are going to cover you!,i swing my sword to enemies and protect the ones i love! prepare to die! AKAIHANE(red blade)!" I heard Kito's cast and somehow I felt safe when he said it, Ieska started burning 'don't worry Akane that's her power' I took a glimpse to check on Shi and it seems that he's backing up Kito 'ok focus...' I inhaled and exhaled finally able to resonate "may your filthy soul be devoured...burnt into ashes. and disolve to the thin air! kurohi(black flame)..." more gaichuus appeared and we kept fighting "LET"S GO AKANE! THEY'RE TOO MANY!" 'he's right and we have to get to the receivers place on time' I nodded we ran away from them, fighting our way through we finally passed the desert and manage to get away from the gaichuus "whew when we come back let's go to the route Lag and I took" Kito and I laughed we successfully delivered the letters and went home safe "that was fun Akane fighting a lot of gaichuus" he grinned at me I laughed "why couldn't you handle many gaichuus?" I teased him "yeah right" I then felt a sudden pain on my leg "ouch..." I fell "are you okay?!" he rushed to me checking my wounds "please this is nothing!" I told him "yeah yeah! I'll just heal it" he wrapped a bandage on my wound "well I'm going to sleep now you should too" I nodded "good night Kito" I said to him he left my room and I slept...

* * *

shorter than second chap but it's fine I managed to write a fighting scene :D


	4. Announcement

I reviewed my stories and it seems that the link to my deviantart account wasn't published anyway here it is

it wont be a link just check my account in deviantart

sasuinoaddict1323


	5. Chapter 4

"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

We woke up and went to The Beehive greeted the guys and did the usual things we compared who have the same route and set off with them today I got to be with Connor I said good-bye to the others and went. Today I'm supposed to be going to a house close to Dacquoise Cliff "well let's go Ieska,Connor" I told her we rode Connor's carriage "so Akane-san this is our first time to travel together huh?" Connor said and apparently still eating "yeah" I nodded "well let's continue" we continued... until we saw someone running away "o-oi! what's wrong sir?" I asked him "you kids should get out of here!" the man said in panic "A-Akane-san!" Connor pointed out I looked at where he was pointing and saw a guy with tentacles my eyes widened "well if it isn't young Akane" he smirked "how do you..." I looked down "Akane-san...do you know him?" I heard Connor ask I ignored him and pulled out my gun "may your filthy soul be devoured...burnt into ashes. and disolve to the thin air! kurohi(black flame)..." I shot him without thinking "DIE!" I shot him arrow after arrow but with my eyes filled with tears I couldn't aim properly he kept dodging Connor took hold of my hand "Akane! calm down!" he was yelling but I didn't stop "if you keep shooting you might lose your heart!" Connor said still trying to stop me I lowered my bow "stopping already kid?" the man said smirking even more tears started running down my eyes "why...WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?!" I yelled at him with my voice cracking he just smirked and ran away I quickly followed leaving Connor,Ieska, and Gus "DON'T RUN AWAY ROM ME!" I yelled at him but he still ran not saying anything "tche" I started shooting arrows again but I couldn't aim properly while running I was suddenly caught by his tentacles "idiot... do you think you can kill me with those weak arrows of yours? your nothing but a weakling,a little plant of your little weak parents" he smirked and laughed I struggled did anything I could that could free me as I struggle his grip was getting tighter I started breathing heavily suddenly I saw Kito not far he was rushing towards us I can tell that Connor told him what happened "so there's this Kito guy huh? he saved you right?" I was shocked "don't go near him" I said still breathing heavily "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I yelled "you'll know soon enough by then.. you should be a little bit stronger your attacks will have no effect on me as it is right now" he released me I was falling I realized that he dragged me to the cliff I started screaming. I suddenly felt that I stopped falling I opened my eyes and saw golden locks of hair holding me preventing me from falling I looked up and saw Niche above me "N-Niche..." Niche pulled me up. I reached the surface and I saw Kito and Ieska rushing towards me "are you ok? are you hurt? what happened?" Kito asked with worried eyes I stood up "nothing happened...that man..." I started questioning myself 'what is he?..more importantly what's his purpose?...' I started losing my vision the sooner I realized I have already fainted...

(Kito's P.O.V.)

I saw Akane stand up. She paused for awhile and started falling I caught her "Akane? hang on Akane,Connor we have to go back to Yuusari. NOW!" I told Connor rushing I couldn't bear the sight of this she and my aunt are my only family left she has to live...We rushed in The Beehive Zazie called out for "please do your best to help her" I handed her over to he nodded and brought him to his room. We waited outside for awhile until came out "she'll be fine she just needs rest. She used up a lot of her heart the last time she fought. She'll be out for awhile though we don't know how long. You can go inside now" I stood up,thanked him and went inside "Akane you are really an idiot whenever I'm not there huh?...damn you should've listened to Connor, are you trying to kill yourself? whoever you were trying to kill. Whatever you wanted to do.. You better explain when you wake up. Also! you better wake up early! we dont want to be late..." tears started falling 'don't worry Akane I'll visit you' when I came out Ieska came up to me and whined "you should stay beside her Akane she needs your accompany" I told her she went inside I took a peek and Ieska was lying on her I went out and went to my house and went inside my room... "it's going to be boring in these few days..." I told Shi,he whined "I know you're worried, so am I let's just wait for Akane to wake up..." I looked down

I continued doing my work as a bee and apparently the guy that Akane faced is someone important Aria-san and Largo-san will explain to us once Akane wakes up...

(Akane's P.O.V.)

I opened my eyes feeling a bit hard on breathing 'that guy...he has a strong grip...I can hardly breathe' I looked around saw Ieska,Shi and...Kito they were all asleep beside me I poked Kito's face 'so cute...' I smiled to myself and giggled Ieska started to wake up I told her to be careful not wanting to wake up Kito 'so innocent...' Kito moved a bit I backed my hand a bit, I started petting his head...sooner after Kito woke up feeling my hands on his head "Aka...Akane..?" I smiled at him when he looked at me "Akane! u-uhh..." he scratched his face "how long was I out Kito?" I asked him looking around "well three days and if you're going to ask your at one of The Beehive's room" I nooded Largo then came into the room "yo! anyway Zazie call the others we're going to discuss something about that man" I quickly looked up at him shocked. Soon everyone is in the room "shall we start?" Largo asked we nodded Aria then came up "Akane who is that man to you?" Aria-san asked me "he isn't anything to me he killed my parents..." I explained and Aria nodded "I see...we don't know any further information about him the only thing we know about him is he's a man that has been fused with a gaichuus DNA" I was shocked "a man fused with..?" Aria nodded "we don't really know how but for now continue your work" we nodded "Akane here are your clothes you may start to change... but of course you may all go out now" Aria said and they left leaving me with Ieska "say, Ieska what happened while I was out?" Ieska turned her head away "nothing huh?" I sighed then wore my clothes and went out Aria gave me my letters "what happened to my other ones?" I asked Aria "oh those Kito delivered them he didn't even stopped delivering your duties and everytime he's done he'd go straight to your room" Aria said to me with a smile I laughed "you better thank him" she told me and I nodded I went to Kito "hey Kito sup?" I elbowed him "your in a bright mood" he said "well after I heard the things you did while I was out how couldn't I?" he blushed "w-well I have to do your duties! and I only visited so that I could check if you woke up yet" he turned away stubbornly "yeah ok. Where are you headed today?" I asked "well I'm going to be bringing this little girl home to George's Small Village" I looked behind him and saw a girl about 5 she has blonde hair and blue eyes 'kawaii' I coughed "a-anyway my letters address is also headed there soooo maybe I'll go with you guys..." I said 'it's true that the letter I'm going to deliver is headed there but most of all I want to be with the kiddie!' inside I have a cat face on and outside I have my usual face I saw Kito looking at me and I think he figured what I wanted "are you sure?" Kito asked "YES OF COURSE!" I replied he sent me a weird face saying "you're acting weird" I laughed and went near the kid "what's your name?" she held closer to Kito "Kito! you look like a father!" I laughed "he-hey! I do not look lke a father!" Kito said embarrassed "you actually quite look like one" Zazie said "I agree" Lag agreed smiling Kito look shocked and looked at the kid "do I look like a father?" Kito pointed at himself and the little girl nodded we laughed "umm...Kito-san...if your the father.. who's the mother?" the kid asked "u-umm...hey Akane can we pretend for awhile?" Kito asked "wh-whaaat?! me the mom! pretend!" I asked shocked I never really played pretend

* * *

I'm going to be cutting it here sorry if you don't quite understand it I already started this way and I think it's kinda weird if I change now so expect my other fanfictions to be different


	6. Chapter 5

"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

"wh-whaaat?! me the mom! pretend!" I asked shocked, Kito then came up to me and told the kid to go to Zazie and the others for awhile "come on Akane this is so that we can deliver her easily" he told me "well...you're correct but I haven't played pretend" I looked down "what?! jeez you really are boring jeez you're a girl and you haven't played pretend while here I am a guy! has played that game!" he yelled at me "then that proves something" I told him he stopped and suddenly realized what he said "...Akane! I am not a girl!" he yelled at me again I laughed "fine,fine I'll play along" I told him still laughing he smiled "YES! come on kiddo we gotta move. So what's your name kid? we gotta know your name so that we can play" Kito told the kid she smiled "mom will play with us?!" she looked at Kito with shining eyes "yup" Kito smiled I cam up to the kid "so what's your name?" the girl hugged me "Yumi my name is Yumi" Yumi smiled I hugged her back "well then mom,Yumi-chan let's go" Kito looked at us 'he looked so..mature' "hey mom wake up" I looked at Kito "s-sorry" I stood up and followed them

We left Yuusari and started to travel to George's Small Village "hey mom you love dad right?" Yumi asked me I sorta blushed at embarrassment but since this is just a game I'll play along "o-of course I love him" I laughed nervously Yumi smiled and grabbed my hand "how about you dad?" Yumi asked Kito I looked at him and he turned away quickly,scratching the back of his head "o-of course why'd you think I'd marry her!" he also laughed nervously Yumi was smiling very much also grabbing Kito's hand "Akane-nee-san, Kito-nii-san, I never really met my real parents...thank you for playing with me" Yumi smiled at us "don't worry Yumi! when we get you there you'll see them!" Kito said cheerfully "really? how do you know?" Yumi asked "well you see you were from an orphanage right? well I'm going to deliver you to the parents who's going to take care of you!" Yumi smiled and laughed "yay! I'll finally be able to have parents!" we smiled at her we continued walking until we saw Yumi yawn "are you sleepy? Yumi-chan?" I asked her she nodded "then we should take a nap here" Kito suggested he took out a blanket "only one?" I asked him "well I didn't know I'd be going with more people" he told me "then let's share!" Yumi said "then you be in the middle Yumi-chan" I told her and she nodded Ieska lied somewhere near us and Shi lied next to her but she moved away "Ieska-chan and Shi-kun are cute like a dog couple" she pointed out to them we laughed and Ieska sorta looked pissed "oh come on Ieska you know Yumi-chan is joking" I laughed she wagged her tail I giggled "Aka-nee,Kito-nii are you going to get married?"Yumi asked, we were both shocked "well we don't know Yumi-chan" Kito answered "you two are the best" she giggled and we smiled "go to sleep you little romance lover!" Kito patted her head "yeah,yeah!" she closed her eyes and so did we...

We woke up hearing Yumi scream "Kito-nii!Aka-nee! help me!" I rushed grabbing my bow after I saw a gaichuu grabbing Yume with it's tentacles "YUME-CHAN!" I rushed aiming at the gaichuu and started to cast "may your filthy soul be devoured...burnt into ashes. and disolve to the thin air! kurohi(black flame)..." but I missed "KITO! WAKE UP!" I yelled at Kito "Ieska wake up Kito and Shi" Ieska rushed to them and started gathering fire on its tail she then taps both of them with her tail causing them to burn a bit they woke up "AHH GOD DAMN IT IESKA!" Kito yelled at her "don't be an idiot and help me! before Yumi-chan dies!" I told him he looked at the gaichuu then looked at Yumi "oh no." he grabbed his sword and starts casting "i swing my sword to enemies and protect the ones i love! prepare to die! AKAIHANE(red blade)!" he charged at the gaichuu Shi rushed to Yumi going up on the gaichuus back and runs towards Yumi he used the tentacles to get to Yumi. Ieska backing him up by burning the tentacles heading towards Shi. Kito backing me up by protecting me from the tentacles,I focused looking for the gaichuus gaps and keeping an eye on all of them I found the gaps and Shi managed to get Yumi-chan which brought me an opportunity to shoot without hesitating "may your filthy soul be devoured...burnt into ashes. and disolve to the thin air! kurohi(black flame)..." Yumi's memories of her sad life she would always get bullied by a gang in the orphanage basically for fun she wasn't the only one almost all of the kids are being abused... Yumi saw this and cried I rushed over to Yumi "Yumi,what's wrong!?" I grabbed her soon after more gaichuus appeared "tche. Kito we gotta run!" I yelled at them they followed Kito caught up to me "let me carry her Akane!" I gave Yumi to Kito suddenly a gaichuu caught me "shoot! go on Kito I'll handle this!" I called out to him I quickly found the gap and shot "kurohi!" the gaichuu burned I quickly ran and kept shooting behind me while running backwards shooting arrows non-stop "this is getting me nowhere!" I yelled at myself "AKANE! Don't mind them just keep running!" I heard Kito yell I turned to look back and I saw Yumi worried I stopped "GO ON! come on Ieska... We won't have any escape route just continue on!" I called out to them I kept shooting and Ieska started burning "Ieska to make things easier you go for their gaps too" Ieska nodded soon after I saw Kito rushed towards the gaichuus "what the..." I then saw Yumi on Shi "GO KITO-NII!" Yumi cheered she looked at me with a determined face "Kito-nii said you can't do this alone! Kito-nii will help a maiden in danger!" I laughed at her "stay back this is going to be quite long. Shi take Yumi to a safe place and guard her" I ordered them,and they both nodded "do your best Aka-nee" Yumi told me I nodded...

We fought for a long time Kito got the most wounds since he charged right in, I got scratches, Ieska didn't have that much damage. "you're really an idiot Kito." I told him while I was carrying him to where Shi and Yumi are "you are too." he said weakly "never do that again" I told him I was worried him,Shi,and Ieska are the only family I have "you too" he told me and I nodded we got to where Shi and Yumi are "Kito-nii! are you ok?!" Yumi ran to us and checked Kito "I'm fine don't worry these are just...scratches..." Kito said grinning "don't be an idiot Kito. No you're not we gotta hurry to George's Small Village so that we could get you healed" I told him "yeah.." he grunted in pain Yumi looked very worried "will he be ok Aka-nee?" Yumi asked me "I'm sure he will" I smiled at her, I then went up to Kito "ok come on Kito I'm going to carry you there" I told Kito I sat down and grabbed his arm and put it around my neck "heh.. this is quite embarrassing" he laughed "don't be an idiot this is your fault" I told him smirking "yeah yeah" he said.

We got to George's Small Village a sooner later while we were walking Kito fell asleep. I took the address in his bag and searched for the house. We took a few turns and found it. "Yumi can you knock on the door?" Yumi nodded and knocked "excuse me ?Are you there?" I asked the door opened "oh my! What happened?!" said in shock after seeing Kito "umm...we'll explain anyway this is Yumi the girl you adopted" I told her "please come on in. Honey! Could you help this girl!?" her husband went to check on us "my my..leave him to me kiddo I'll take him to a room" I nodded and gave Kito to him took a look at our clothes "my they are dirty...come in and change your clothes I'll wash the ones you're wearing" we looked down on our clothes and they got a few dusts on the previous battle "uhh of course" I said, we went in took off our clothes and gave them to she allowed us to take a bath we went in their bathroom "so Yumi? How do you like your parents?" I asked Yumi "They're great! They helped Kito-nii and Aka-nee!" Yumi jumped and smiled throwing her hands in the air I giggled but Yumi then looked at the ground "but...this isn't the last day that we'll see each other, right?" I petted her "of course not me and Kito are going to visit here a lot of times!" I smiled, Yumi smiled after "now let's take a bath" Yumi nodded.

Sooner later we got out and saw Kito in bandages "yo!" Kito greeted "don't you "yo" me!" I scolded and he laughed "you two should eat now" said and we nodded "so you're Yumi-chan?" said "I guess we chose the right one honey,she looks so adorable!" pinched her cheeks while laughing "thank you for delivering her safely and actually almost risking your life for it" said to both of us "don't mention it sir!oh by the way.." Kito looked inside his bag "can you sign this sir?" he gave him the signing sheet "of course" signed "you should sleep here for the mean time" said "oh uhh Akane still has her letters to deliver" Kito said and I nodded "so you have to leave now?" Yumi asked with lonely eyes "don't worry it'll be just a while after we'll come back since Aka-nee's letters are just close from here that's why she followed right?" Kito grinned and Yumi felt lightened "well come on Akane" Kito stood up and almost fell I caught him "be careful or maybe just stay here and I'll deliver my letters" I told him "no I can-" "no I'll deliver my letters you stay" I cut him he sat and I walked to the door "I'll be back" I told them "be careful Akane-chan" said I walked out of the house and searched for the address not soon after I saw the house I delivered the letter and went back to the house "I'm back" I told them Yumi quickly ran to me "Kito-nii is bullying me" my eyes were filled with anger "KITO! WHY THE H ARE YOU BULLYING YUMI!?" I yelled at him of course I was just playing "c-c-come on Akane! I-I was just joking!" Kito laughed nervously "welcome back. Now Akane-chan I talked to Kito and he agreed that you two stay here until he heals" said "of course it'll be hard for a girl like you to carry him" said behind I nodded "now, you three should go to bed Akane,Kito and Yumi you have your own room Yumi your room is next to ours" we nodded and went to our rooms

* * *

ok I'm going to leave you guys with this if you dont understand just leave a message and I'll reply or maybe re-read it in order to understand i do that a lot of time anyway R&R :D


	7. mistakes

ok so I'm back but not with a new story. But hey I checked all of my stories and I saw a huge mistake that I can't re-edit in the previous chapter I posted in this part,all the corrections are inside the prenthesis:

"Yumi can you knock on the door?" Yumi nodded and knocked "excuse me ?Are you there?" I asked the door opened "oh my! What happened?!"(the woman) said in shock after seeing Kito

Sooner later we got out and saw Kito in bandages "yo!" Kito greeted "don't you "yo" me!" I scolded and he laughed "you two should eat now"(Yuukima-san ) said and we nodded "so you're Yumi-chan?" said (Yuukima-san )"I guess we chose the right one honey,she looks so adorable!"(Yuukima-san ) pinched her cheeks while laughing "thank you for delivering her safely and actually almost risking your life for it"(Youhei-san ) said to both of us "don't mention it sir!oh by the way.." Kito looked inside his bag "can you sign this sir?" he gave him the signing sheet "of course" (they) signed (it) "you should sleep here for the mean time" (Youhei-san) said "oh uhh Akane still has her letters to deliver" Kito said and I nodded "so you have to leave now?" Yumi asked with lonely eyes

"welcome back. Now Akane-chan I talked to Kito and he agreed that you two stay here until he heals"(Yuukima-san) said "of course it'll be hard for a girl like you to carry him"(Youhei-san) said behind (Yuukima-san) I nodded

note:Yuukima-san and Youhei-san are the new parents of Yumi

so on anyway sorry for the mistakes . and maybe there are more mistakes that I haven't seen or checked just send me a message and I'll do things like this if these things are interrupting you while reading the story sorry . i am deeply sorry . if there are any other mistakes please let me know


	8. Chapter 6

hello it's me! missed me? nah you probably missed the story anyway here you go  
"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

I woke up and went to check if Kito is still in his room or door was left open so I'm pretty sure he's already out. I turned and saw Yumi running towards me,she then hugged me "Aka-nee! Kito-nii is scaring me!" she dug her face on my clothes I lifted my head to see Kito laughing nervously I glared at him "what did you do now?" I said still glaring he still laughed nervously and scartched the back of his head "n-nothing w-we w-were playing heheeheh" he laughed nervously I can see Shi and he looked like he was sighing and Ieska was shaking her head "let's just go down,K?" I told him and he grinned and followed I held Yumi's hand and told her "don't worry if he tries to scare you he'll turn into dead meat" I heard Kito gulp and stopped following, I smirked we saw Yuukima-san at the bottom of the stairs "those two are very energetic aren't they?" she asked smiling I smiled and nodded "now now let's start eating since you two need to go back to Yuusari correct?" Youhei-san said "hai" we went in the dining room and sat "let's dig in" we prayed before we ate.

After eating as we said we have to go back to Yuusari as soon as possible so we told them we should change our clothes "well your clothes are are already dried up. I'll just get them" Yuukima-san went outside and got our clothes. We thanked her and changed our clothes "Aka-nee,Kito-nii are you going to leave me now?" Yumi said grabbing Kito's pants. Kito kneel down to match her height,then he patted her head "of course not we'll come back for you" Kito grinned. I smiled "right Akane?" Kito smiled at me "of course" I smiled back at them. "Well then you should hurry up and go to Yuusari already, your friends are probably waiting" Yuukima-san said "oh by the way, honey made some breads as your lunch on the way back" Youhei-san gave us the bread "thanks!" Kito grabbed them and went outside. I followed,grabbed the bread and said thanks to them "no problem Akane-chan,please do come back and visit us again" Yuukima-san smiled at me I waved at them. "well let's go Kito" I held his hand. "h-hey! I can walk ya know!" I looked back at Kito who had his head down for a reason "fine no need to be so cocky" I hmphe-ed.

Soon we got back to Yuusari and saw Aria-san already waiting. "where have you two been?! you have piles of letters to deliver!" Aria-san was mad at us "g-gomenasai! Aria-san, Kito got injured so the parent's of Yumi told us to stay until his injuries are healed..." I apologized and hoping for Aria-san to forgive me.. "well just hurry up and start delivering those letters" We nodded and smiled, we got our letters and it seems that I will deliver the letters on my own "well see ya! and by the way Kito be careful! if you don't come back I'll kill you when you do!" I told him "you're not making any sense Akane" he grinned at me "yeah yeah!" we then parted our ways. I read the first letter's address the address wasn't specific but it said it was near Raspberry Hill so I assumed that it must be from the next hill. I searched the sides of Raspberry Hill first and saw a small house on the next hill. "I knew it... come on Ieska". We went to the hill. I looked at the house and it looked like it had been into a lot of accidents and most of it involved explosions "hello?..." I was about to knock until a guy ran out dragging me away "DUCK!" after that an explosion of smoke appeared in his house "*cough cough* wow... another failure" he laughed he looked like a 18-yr old not to mention he looks handsome "and you are?" he asked me "oh I was just going to deliver this letter for umm Toki?" I looked at the name 'weird name' I thought "oh that's for me" he took it from me "oh come in uhmm?" "Akane..." "come in Akane" he insisted "I shouldn't. I still have a few letters to deliver" I told him "now now I'm pretty sure you can handle it" I sighed and went in "uhmm Toki-san how old are you?" I asked out of curiosity "me.. I'm 28" "w-what?!" I was shocked "why?" "you look so... young" he laughed "a lot of people say that... well I do agree i do kind of look young" he started opening the letter. I noticed that he had a lot of weird technology inside "umm Toki-san what are you doing here?" I asked "oh I'm experimenting on spirit ambers like fusing them into weapons, technology, and now im trying to create a time machine" he explained gesturing to the previous weapons and technologies he used. I saw that one weapon looked the same as mine "umm.. by any chance did you make this bow?" I showed him my bow "yep." He smiled "then who was selling this?" I asked since I saw no one else in the house "me" again I was shocked "y-you?! maybe since you sold it wearing a hood..." I said remembering "but why did you sell it for free?" I asked " well mainly because I am fond of giving free things for letter bees" he said "why?" I asked again "because my girlfriend's a letter bee before.." he looked sad when he mentioned her "what happened to her?" I got curious a bit more about his life "well... a certain mutant stole her heart.." he said 'mutant...could he mean the guy that killed my parents...' I thopught "can I ask more questions?" "you already did. So sure" he smiled, I laughed a bit "if by any chance is the one who killed her half-man halfp-gaichuu?" he paused "yes, yes it does. I assume you've already faced it?" he asked me "yes.. but how do you know I will be facing it?" "I already told you about my next project, the timemachine right?" I nodded "well it worked before until that explosion. So I saw you in my future. Now I'm going to fix it" he explained "I see... then what can I do to help?" I asked "I thought you were in a hurry?" he said "well.. I guess I can manage..." I said, he laughed "well you could help me in adjusting a few things" I nodded. We started doing stuff I didn't know about but he taught me a few things.

It took us awhile to get it fixed. "hope this works" he started up the machine, the machine started lighting up and after a few restarts it worked showing light. "now what?" I asked "shall we see your future?" he asked, I thought for a moment "sure." he nodded and did a few things, he then went closer to me and pulled a piece of my hair "ouch!" I rubbed it "ahh gomen Akane-chan" he said "it's ok..." I stared at what he was doing for awhile, he paused and cursed under his breath "what's wrong?" I asked "somethings not working properly" he went around it and fixed a few things, I saw the machine spark,Ieska started backing away. The sooner I realized it I woke up in Kito's room I fluttered my eyes and saw a guy...'Kito!?' I yelled in my head standing up "k-kito?! you look... older..." I said surprised "ummm...Akane?" he looked sad when he asked, I looked confused "why do you look-" I was cut off when he hugged me "Akane..." his hug tighten "K-Kito..." he let go of me "but why do you look so young?" he asked "the question is why do you look so old?" I remembered where I was before "oh.. what year is it today?" I asked him "3986.." he answered "I see...well I'm the Akane from the past. And why are you not in your uniform or either why are you not in the beehive doing your job?!" I asked a bit mad but he's used to it "well that's because I stopped being a bee..." he looked sad again " what why?!" I asked mad "long story but I'll tell you anyway... let's go to the living room". When we waled down the stairs Ieska and Shi jumped on me, they licked me like they haven't seen me for years "woah woah!" I laughed "they sure missed you..." Kito said I stood up. We sat in the living room and Kito started talking "what do you want to know?" he asked me "first, why are you acting like you haven't seen me for years?" I asked "that's because we really haven't seen you for years.." he said lowering his head I was shocked... "what happened to me?" I asked " well, the letter you delivered three years ago? The receiver of the letter called us and told us that you were stuck in some sort of machine..." he explained "oh...so that means I have to hurry back or else this right?" I asked him "I think so..." Kito said I started thinking of how I'll be getting back into my time... "hey Akane,did I do anything to you yet?"he asked "like what?" I asked him "oh never mind..." he said "do you have any ideas on how I can go back?" I asked him "sadly no" he said I started thinking again 'maybe if I ask Toki-san...' "Kito do you know anyone named Toki?" I asked Kito once more "yeah the receiver of the last letter you delivered" He nodded "do you know where he lives?" I asked him "yeah he left his old house to transfer to a new one" he said "bring me there.. and please where your uniform?" I said "why?" he asked " I want to see you wear your uniform in your age right now" I told him slighty embarrassed since he looks a bit more handsome "oh yeah sure.". He went to his room while I scanned the house with Ieska "so Ieska how've you been?" I asked her and she whined "has Kito been treating you properly?" Ieska sort of made a negative sound, I laughed. "Akane where are you?" I heard Kito "kitchen." I answered back, he went inside "well luckily I had a new one sewed. The older ones doesn't fit on me anymore" I didn't noticed that I was staring "uh-umm.. well duh of course you're already 17" he smiled "right! Let's go Akane" he pat my head "hey! stop doing that!" I hmph-ed "well no matter what you do I'm still taller than you!" he grinned "yeah yeah! lead the way idiot" I turned my head and heard him laugh I pouted.

On the way my legs were already hurting 'I didn't think he would move this far!' I complained in my mind, Kito saw me struggling "my,my.." he squatted down in a ready piggy back form "what are you doing?" I asked "I'm going to give you a piggy back. You're legs hurt right?" he said "No! I can walk by myself" I walked a few steps and I went back to him, I returned to him and pulled his shirt "yes?" he said grinning "I'll take the piggy back..." I said he laughed at me and went back to the piggy back form, I rode on his back. "so...do you miss me?" I asked him "of course. No one's been torturing me in the house anymore" I hit him in the head and he laughed "your still such an idiot" I said "yeah...but without you our lives are as boring as hell.. we miss you a lot" he said "sweet as always aren't you Kito?" I said and he smiled, I laid my head on his hair "you still have your sword huh?" I asked to start a new conversation "yep. But there are some changes I asked Toki-san to make some adjustments that's why it's still heavier than me and it's longer than before so that I can still swing it like before" he explained "I see. Well it's better than having a short sword for someone as tall as you" he smiled "It would be difficult if my sword is small" He laughed at the thought I smiled. "so-" I got cut off by a gaichuu appearing behind us, Kito threw me and grabbed his sword "OI! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO DROP ME!" I yelled at him "gomen Akane, but please can you just run for it?" he said "WHAT?! NO!" I yelled at him more "ahh, I see well then I hope you can keep up with me" he grinned at me "OF COURSE I... will?" after saying that I couldn't see him where he was before I looked at the gaichuu and saw the gaichuu already done for, my jaws dropped. I saw Kito and Shi just beside the gaichuu. Ieska looked at me saying something like "look how strong he's grown" I smiled they walked up to us "you didn't even gave me a chance" I hmph-ed at him "ahh gomen Akane. I told you to just stay back" he laughed "yeah yeah carry me already" I ordered him, he laughed and carried me again.

After a while we finally got to his house. We knocked the door and a guy that looks like a 21 yr old guy appeared "hey Kito, AKANE?!" the guy said 'wait..' "TOKI-SAN?! YOU LOOK LIKE A 21 YEAR OLD!"I yelled "YOU LOOK LIKE A 13 YR OLD!" he yelled back "that's because I'm still a 13 yr old!" I yelled at him "oh! your from the past right?" I nodded "what brings you here?" he asked like nothing is happening "what brings me here?! well I'm not looking for answers on how I can get back to my time! I'm just here to say "hi" and clearly "not" go back to my time" I said sarcastically "oh..." he paused "OH!" 'so slow...' I thought to myself "well so far Akane-chan how are you enjoying your future?" he smiled, I growled at him "ok ok. We just have to use the timemachine again" he said "it better work 'cause I need to kill your past self" I said "oh come on Akane-chan don't be like that" he grinned, he started the time machine Kito came up to me and said a few things "hey Akane tell my past self to stop being a crybaby when you get there,K?" he said "why did you cry?" I grinned at him "well duh of course!" he said "well see you when I see you" he smiled "yeah see you" I smiled back at him "Kito,Shi,Ieska please stand back we don't want to have the same mistake again" they nodded and waved at me.

I woke up in Toki-san's old house and saw Toki-san speaking to someone in the phone. I took the phone from his hands "oi! Kito stop being a crybaby" I said on the phone "A-Akane?.." he said "yep" "AKANE! DON"T FREAK ME OUT LIKE THAT!" he yelled on the phone, I can hear that he's still crying "actually I should have been gone forver but luckily I remembered a few things that helped me out a lot" I explained "I'm glad to hear that" Kito said "well anyway I'll be there right after I finish my business here" I said "yeah see ya later. AND YOU BETTER NOT FREAK ME OUT AGAIN!" he yelled "yeah see ya" I hung up "TOKI-SAN! GIVE ME A WARNING THAT IT'S STARTING ALREADY! jeez!" I yelled at Toki-san "ahh gomenasai Akane-chan" he smiled "anyway gotta go Toki-san see you the next time we need something" I ran out the house "yeah see you!"

I got to The Beehive as quickly as I can. And saw Kito rushing up to me "AKANE!" we stopped at the same time "what happened to you?!" he asked still freaked out "long-story short! I'll tell you everything" I explained and told them the story "wow... I'll be that fast?" he was surprised of how much he improved "wow! Kito you are awesome!" Lag said in excitement. I continued telling stories to them until I finished and went home. I slept first... "Akane..." Kito hugged Akane "I'll never let anything happen to you..."

* * *

AFTER YEARS! sorry late update been busy at school and I was lazy to do anything during weekends so enjoy buh-bye guys!


	9. Chapter 7

so yeah I'm back. I've been busy maintaining my grades (can't even post a few things in my pages) BUT ANYWAY! since everyday I get ideas from my daily life, from the events that are happening I just couldn't help but think about putting it here. I know im so talkative.. jeez Bluey! let's get to the story already!

"normal"  
'thoughts'  
_sarcasticly said words  
_

* * *

I woke up with Kito beside my bed sleeping. "hey Kito wake up, it's already... uh..." I looked at the clock to check what time it was already "KITO! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE!" Kito nearly fell as I yelled "ah! yeah..mmmm.. what time is it?" he asked still sleepy "It's already 10! We're supposed to be there at 6!" I yelled again "go change your clothes!" I pushed him out of my room, and threw his things out "you better hurry up Kito!" I said behind the door, I heard him say "yeah,yeah" while going down the stairs,I then started to change my clothes after that I rushed downstairs and saw Kito packing up our lunch. I grabbed my lunch and pulle him by his scarf "come on" I told him "ahh! yeah wait my sword!" I let go of his scarf. He then ran to the living room and ran outside "race ya!" he said running towards The Beehive. I ran to him.

Soon we got to The Beehive,we were supposed to grab our letters when Zazie grabbed Kito and said a few things they soon came back "hey umm.. Akane I won't be going with you to the table." Kito said to me "what? why?" I asked "well.. Zazie needs help with his letter. His receiver needed a few waiters for his cafe" Kito explained to me "oh... can I help?" I asked Zazie "uhhh... well I don't really know if it's ok with the owner. But I guess you could come along just in case." He smiled at me "thanks" I thanked him and we went on our way.

Lag,Connor,Niche, and Gus were also there Lag and Connor was wearing a suit which looked good on them. I saw an extra guy walking towards Zazie 'he must be the receiver of Zazie's letter...' They talked about a few things. After their little chit chat Zazie went to the dressing room,the man walked towards us and started talking "You Kito right?" he said as Kito nodded "here,change" He gave Kito a suit the same thing Lag and Connor is wearing "...uhh..ok" Kito went to the dressing room the man then gestured me and Niche to come "you two are you ok with also serving here?" He asked us "uh.. yes sir" me and Niche answered "good ask the other female waitresses there for your clothes" we nodded and went to the waitresses,we asked them some clothes. They asked us our sizes and gave us clothes. "well shall we go?" I asked Niche,and she nodded. We went inside the girl's changing room. "ugh... I don't like this dress..." I complained "neither do I..." Niche said we stared at the clothes for awhile and thought we had nothing to do so we just wore it. We really didn't feel comfortable with the clothes but we did it anyways.. We got out of the dressing room and saw that they were already serving costumers "there you were. Start serving costumers basically just get their orders,ask the worker at the table,say their orders,and give it to the customer" He said 'duh we know that...' me and Niche thought.

We took orders for awhile and soon we had our brake. "good job guys." The man said "I haven't properly introduced myself haven't I?" he asked "well... yeah" Kito said "well as you can see I own this cafe. My name is Hideo Akihiro, you can call me anything you like" he said to us. "wait a minute... wait your the son of the town mayor?" Lag asked "well yeah." Lag was surprised "nice to meet you sir!" "nice to meet you" Lag and Niche said. Zazie was also shocked "nice to meet you sir! sorry for the previous attitude I showed you!" Zazie bowed and I saw Wasiolka shake her head "its ok kiddo. As long as you help me I'm fine with it." Hideo-san said patting Zazie's head. "well you did well serving our cafe it had more customers today because of you kids." He praised us "but mostly it was because of Niche and Akane." Kito said and sighed "why so?" I asked with curiosity "oh nothing" Kito smiled nervously. I hmph-ed at this. "you kids can continue your jobs. Zazie thanks for helping me. Please help us next time we have another problem" He smiled at us "no prob." Zazie smirked. After that Zazie thank-ed us for helping him. We continued our jobs. "hey Kito can you come with me?" I asked kito "hmm? where are you going to go anyway?" He asked back and looked at my letter "ehhh?..." he looked at me with a what-kind-of-letter-is-this face "I know... and I don't know why it's like this..." I told him and sighed "why didn't the writer wrote the address?" he asked me with the same look "I don't know" I looked at the hand writing "...errr... I think a kid wrote this?" I said to Kito "is there another name written?" Kito asked me and took a look at the letter again "well it said to big brother...WHO'S YOUR BIG BROTHER!?" Kito shouted "oh come on it's a kid what can you do?" I smiled at him "w-well... fine but good luck looking for his _big_ _brother_" he said turning away from me with his arms crossed "awww you're not going to help me and Ieska?" me and Ieska begged him "AHH! stop it Akane... ughhh... fine..." he said sighing and looked at us with a troubled face "yayy!" I jumped and Ieska wagged her tail "but how are we going to find his _big brother _?" he asked me again "I dunno" I smiled at him. He then facepalm-ed himself and murmured words. I then made a sad face "what?" He asked. I kept my sad face on "wha-...what?!" he said losing his temper "why so mad?" I asked "b-because the kid! why wouldn't he..." I massaged his back making him stop talking "_kid_ you know the meaning of kid? huh Kito?" I asked "well yeah of course but wouldn't the mom tell him?" Kito said "maybe because the mom didn't know about it? jeez Kito everyone has their own problems" I told him "fine. So how do you plan finding him?" He asked "you still don't notice?" I asked him with an irritated face "ehh? now your mad?" he asked. I pointed at Shi and looked at him with a do-you-get-it face "oh..." he said. I facepalm-ed "that's why I was asking you to help" I put the letter near Shi's nose "can you help me with this Shi?" I asked. He sniffed a few times and started to sniff the ground "see?" I told Kito "well then what?" He asked again "well when Shi leads us to the writer we'll ask him where his big brother is" I smiled "fine. But you better help me with mine? 'Kay?" he said "yeah yeah" .

After a long walk, Shi lead us to a house. He started barking and wagging his tail. "good boy" Kito praised Shi and gave him a treat. I knocked at the door "I'm coming!" a boy shouted at the other side. He opened the door "uhh... who are you?" he sort of glared at me "ehh...I'm-" I was cut off by the kid running out and went to Kito "HEY MISTER! WOW! that's awesome where'd you get the sword?" he sparkled his eyes at Kito "oh this. I got it from someone" he grinned "I want one!" he jumped excited "well I guess you can hold it for awhile" Kito lend it to a kid. I looked at him saying "wha.. Kito! that's a kid" Kito smiled "oh come on. Just awhile" he laughed "woah!" the kid swung Kito's sword nearly hitting Shi, luckily he bent down "Kito?!" I looked at him "ok ok.. ok kid give it to me" He said. "Awww can I play more?" He asked Kito "nah it's not a toy. Maybe I'll buy one for you. But not now onee-chan has to ask something to you" Kito smiled at him. The kid turned to me and made a mad face 'what's with the mad face?' I thought "well... I'd like to ask if-" I bent down but again I was cut off by him turning to Kito again "hey onii-san can we go somewhere?" he smiled at Kito "ehh? But onee-chan is asking something" Kito told him "she can tell me later! Let's go somewhere!" the kid was getting impatient,Kito looked at me while I crossed my arms. I heard Kito giggle. I hmph-ed at Kito "he's just a kid. Right Akane?" he said this with a tune mocking me when I said that earlier. I became pissed and grr-ed at him "we'll come back later Akane. Can onee-chan stay inside your house while we go?" Kito asked and the kid nodded. "fine you better come back or I'll leave you hear and do my other letters." I went inside the house noticing that there was nobody else in. I switched the lights. And saw a few papers on the table inside the living room. I got curious and read it. "hmm..." I read a few letters. The letters were all for his big brother.

Note:

hey nii-nii this is your little Aku ,I just went on the market on my own today. I missed it when we went to the market together with dad. I wonder when you two will come back from your journey. I'm really getting bored here. MAN! oh by the way nii-nii! I washed my clothes today and did you know what happened? my clothes shrunk heheheheh well I just gave it to some kid instead. Don't worry it wasn't the one you gave.

"guess he hasn't finished it yet... so his brother and his dad is on a journey. But what kind?... Guess I'll also asked that to him... his name is cute... heh" I laughed a bit to myself ... I took a look at the house and noticed that it was very messy. I sighed "guess I should clean this mess.." I stood up and searched for the things I needed. "so where should I start." I looked around the house and looked for the messiest room. "well mostly the kitchen is the dirtiest place around" I went to the kitchen and started cleaning ... "ughhh... what kind of... sink is this" the sink was filled with wasted canned food, the plates were there for more than a week. The stench of the food was scattered in the kitchen. I nearly vomited at the stench. "ukkk..." I removed the gloves I was wearing, I removed all the clothes that was sure to get dirty and searched for extra clothes in the house. I saw a few T-shirts in the cabinet.. probably in his room. The shirt was too small... and flowery. "well guess it's better than getting my uniform dirty." I changed my clothes and went back to the kitchen. I started cleaning the kitchen. After that I cleaned the other parts of the house. "maybe I should cook as well... guess the kids been eating canned foods since his brother and father left." I changed my clothes again and went to the market, bought a few things and went back to the house and changed again, not wanting my uniform dirty. I was going to cook steak (A.N. not steak "the pet of Niche" steak the food xD ) and a few rice fit for three. Before I started cooking I heard Kito and Aku laughing at the door. I went to the door and opened it. "had fun?" I asked. Both Kito and Aku stared at what I was wearing. "oh this?... uhh who owns this Aku?" I bent down a bit to level with his height "...er... m-mine.." he said "wait yours?" Kito asked "...yeah..." "are you a boy or girl?" I asked confused "g-girl..." _she _said. Me and Kito paused for a bit... "wait.. wut?" Kito looked back at her "but I thought you were?" Kito was very confused "well.. I was just acting to be a boy... 'cause I thought maybe my dad and my brother left because of that..." I looked down at him "why do you think so?" I asked "well.. because I'm the only girl! And maybe they didn't wanted a girl..." she bent down and dug her face in her hands "I don't think that's the reason." Kito sat beside her "why don't you? Don't you like being with this girl" She pointed at me "why would I?" he smiled at her "She's my little Akane-chan" He looked at me smiling "hmph..." I turned my head away "plus wouldn't they want a little princess in the family. I know I would" He looked back at Aku "really?" She asked "of course!" Kito patted her head while smiling at her. She giggled and hugged him. I heard the water boil "ahh...oh god..." I ran to the kitchen and turned the fire off "I hope it's not too hot.." I said to myself. Kito went to the kitchen "wow. Miss Akane are you actually cooking?" He teased "oh shut it. Not like I don't know how to cook. Besides you always woke up earlier than me before." I told him continuing my cooking. "WOW!" We heard Aku laughing and jumping in the living room "It's so clean! so clean I love it!" She jumped on the couch snuggling her face on the pillow. She kept giggling. "I wonder what happened." She asked to herself. She stood up and went to Kito completely ignoring me. "ne ne! Kito-nii-san what happened here?" She smiled at him "I bet onee-chan cleaned the house." Kito said and Aku sort of looked at me and looked down "th-thanks..." She was sorta embarrassed while saying this while snugglling her face on Kito's pants "no problem." I said "hey Akane. When do you plan to cook the steak?" Kito laughed at me and I realized I left the steak's fire going "AHHH!" I ran to the kitchen 'luckily the food isn't burnt yet...' "damn that Kito not reminding me of what I was doing." I continued to cook the food.

After cooking I fixed the table while Kito and Aku was playing. "Dinner's done." I called Aku and Kito "coming" Kito replied. While eating I started asking Aku about her letters. "So Aku what kind of journey is your brother and father doing?" I asked her "well they were talking about something like ambers.. or something like that." She said. "ambers huh? How old is your brother now?" I asked her again "hmm... they adopted me when he was twenty... and now I'm eight.. so probably 28" she made a cat face when she looked at me "28?... any pictures?" I asked her "why so many questions? we're only asking for where he is right now?" Kito asked me "I'm sorta getting ideas here" I looked at him with a your-so-impatient face "err... ok" Kito said "hmm I think so." Aku said "should I get it?" She asked "yeah." I nodded. She went up to a room and I heard a few noise upstairs so I went up to check on her "are you alright?" I asked "yeah. Just looking for it." I saw her head inside a box. "FOUND IT!" she went out and blew the photo book. "here" she showed me the picture "...WTF! exactly... what's your brother's name?" I asked irritated but not to her "uh.. w-well... Toki why?" She said a bit afraid. "thank you" I went downstairs still with an irritated face. I went outside the house and yelled. "A-Akane? ... a-are you ok?" I looked at him with a someone's-going-to-die face I saw Kito shiver "er..." "where's the phone?" I asked Aku "th-there..." she pointed "what's wrong with her Kito-nii?" I heard Aku ask Kito "I don't know..." Kito said.

I started calling Toki. "hello?" Toki answered "OI! YOU LITTLE! PIECE OF... effin! argg!" I yelled at the phone "A-Akane-chan?" He said "yes this is Akane! and do you know whose house I'm in?!" I asked "err... yours?" He said "NO! does this name ring it? A-K-U! AKU!" I yelled again "OH! Aku-chibi. hehhehe can I talk to her?" he asked . I sighed "Before that I have a question. If you're there then where's your dad?" I asked "Oh he's collecting the ambers. He's the one who wanted to make weapons with ambers and I wanted to help him with those and to the machines I only got curious." He explained. "ok you can talk to her. Aku..." I called her "y-yes?" she asked "well.. do you want to talk to your brother?" I asked her. She smiled and jumped "YES!" She rushed to get the phone from me. They started talking about things "Hey nii-nii! where are you!? I mish chu!. By the way nii-nii I have a lot of letters for you!" She said to Toki "hey Aku-chan about that I have your letters" I smiled at her. And she smiled at me "really? Then I want you to deliver the letters I write for nii-nii." She smiled at me happily "yes of course" I smiled back.

After talking with Toki. Aku was very tired and wanted to sleep. I took the phone and asked Toki if he could bring Aku with them on their journey. He agreed on this idea. Me and Kito waited for him to come. After a few hours Toki came and went to Aku's room "Aku-chi? Are you awake?" he tapped Aku's shoulder. Aku woke up and her eyes widened when she saw Toki "NII-NII!" She jumped and hugged him. "Well I'll sleep here. I talked to Dad already he said that we'll let you join our so called _journey_" Toki told Aku "really?! YAY!" she jumped with excitement. "so where will we sleep then?" She asked "still here we'll just go to our lab when we need to." Toki explained "oh right! Toki-san Aku made you letters so here you go." I gave him the letters Aku made and asked him to sign. After that we said our good-byes and delivered our other letters.

* * *

FINALLY DONE! sorry if its too long heheheh I like it when the story is long :3 but anyway please tell me whether you guys like it in this form or not I'll try my best to change it. By thw way sorry for the typos in the previous chapter xD so yeah see ya on the next chap. Please post reviews to let me know if you like it or not.


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys! so I'm back this chapter is about Ieska and Shi please enjoy reading!**  
**  
"normal"  
'thoughts'  
(author's note)

* * *

**IESKA'S P.O.V.~**

We got back from our deliveries. "race to the house?" I heard Shi's master, Kito ask. I looked at Kito and my master, Akane-chan. I saw Akane-chan started running. I ran following her. They were laughing and panting. I can tell they were very tired. "Why do they even do this?" I said asking Shi "well because it's fun. Don't you think it's fun?" Shi asked back to me while running in front of me "why would I?" I said plainly "man your so boring. Ok fine I'll give it a challenge. If you win this race you get my meal for tonight. If not I get yours. Is that ok?" He said to me "...fine" I agreed since I love the food our masters make. "3. 2. 1! GO!" He barked and started running faster. I looked back seeing our masters shocked and started running faster as well. 'well... I guess a deals a deal.' I started running at my top speed. I caught up to Shi "what the?... whaaat?" He looked at me confused "NOOO! MY SUPPER!" He whined and ran faster 'is he running at top speed already?... wow he's so fast... judging with his masters talent ... he should be fast to keep up with Kito' I started spacing out again by analyzing my surrounding "oh... forgot I was in a race..." I ran faster than my usual top speed. Before I started to get tired we were already at the house. We sorta left Kito and Akane-chan. "man you're fast" Shi wagged his tail "hmph." I walked to my usual place (couch) and laid down. "man you're really boring" he looked at me with a bored face "After all the missions you still haven't told me why your so plain." He stated "well.. it's not an interesting story that's for sure." I told him still with a plain tone "but you really like Aka-chan right?" he asked "yeah of course" I said with a your-so-dumb tone "then can you tell me about your previous owner?" He started wagging his tail again 'he's excited.' I thought to myself "fine.."

**FLASHBACK~**

5 years ago  
I was newly born beside my mother with a guy watching us. "wow... sugoi Ira-chi she looks so feirce!" The guy smiled at my mom.. my mom, Ira looked at me with happy eyes "kawaii..." she said between her panting. "hmm can I think of a name for her Ira-chi?" He asked my mom patting her head. My mother nodded and wagged her tail. "oh I gotta go Ira-chi take care of your baby first I'll be coming back. Just need to deal with some business." The guy left. I still couldn't speak back then but as a hell hound I can already see things and remember things as a pup. My mother kept waiting for her master to come. The night passed and my mother started whining. "where is he? ... I knew I shouldn't have came with him he's so careless.." I heard her say. The next morning he still hasn't come. "hello my baby.. do you want to go outside" She asked me. I wagged my tail to signal that I did want to go outside. She bit me by my neck and placed me on her back. she jumped out of the window carefully to prevent me from falling. She dropped me behind the house and climbed up the house. I waited there after awhile my mom came down again. We waited outside the house and when it turned dark my mom, Ira went back up the roof she heard a bit of argument at the other side she gestured me to keep quiet. I kept quiet not even trying to make any noise. But I heard their argument. "wh-what are you talking about? There's no hell hounds here." I heard the voice of the same guy. He didn't sound serious though. He sounded a bit more nervous. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T?! WE ALREADY SAW YOU WITH THEM AND THEY WERE YOUR PETS! THEY DID NOTHING BUT CAUSED US BAD LUCK! THEY ARE THE CAUSE FOR ALL THE TOWNS MISFORTUNE!" I heard people say things angrily at the guy. I looked back at mom I had a look saying mom-im-scared, she looked back at me and had a face saying just-keep-quiet. Even though I just met the guy I know my mom cares for him. I don't know why. But still... I heard a scream coming from the other part. I looked at my mom again. But she wasn't there. I tried to walk to the side of the house. Before I could even get there my mom bit me by the neck carrying me again. She was growling. She ran at her fastest speed... I saw her eyes filled with hurt and hate... We went inside a cave it was pure blue.. It had sparkles everywhere. I smiled but my mom was still mad. She placed me down beside a rock. She laid down beside me. "just go to sleep baby..." She smiled at me ... I did what I was told and slept..

The next day I woke up because of light.. I opened my eyes and saw my mom near the exit of the cave with a lot of men with torches. My eyes widened as I saw my mom's tail lit fire. They started attacking my mother... I saw that even if mother was very mad she still hasn't attacked a single man... I watched as my mom defend herself.. Soon they took out chain and chained her down. I heard my mother scream. My eyes widened as I saw my own mom get killed right in front of me.. After that day I traveled the cave...Alone I saw a huge lake. I always drank water from it... It was the only thing I needed to survive...

**1 year later~**

I woke up seeing a couple walk straight towards me... "aww look Kiro its so cute!" I heard someone call to me. I was in a cave sleeping beside a small lake (The Spirit Garden). "Mika.. don't you know what that is! That's a hell hound!" The guy said.. I started backing away since I was scared of humans back then. "it doesn't seem that scary! look its even afraid of you!" The girl Mika said approaching me. I backed away more and hid my tail in between my legs... as soon as I noticed I started shivering. 'my mom was killed because of them...but why did he seemed so different...' I remembered the guy and my mom I closed my eyes and felt her soft hands stroke my fur. I didn't know what to do... I removed my tail from my legs and let it relax.. "she's a girl!" I heard her squeal which shocked me "oh sorry" she started patting my head again smiling. I relaxed myself and let her pat me.. "can we keep him Kiro?" I heard the girl ask "w-we should keep it a secret..." The guy had a negative feeling about keeping me... "yay!" The girl hopped happily "can I carry you?" I heard her ask me. I nodded and started wagging my tail.. 'she seems trustworthy' I thought to myself.

She and her friend had their secret place and they left me there. Every lunch time they come to that place to give me food. I appreciated their food but once in a while I don't eat which causes a huge problem for Mika-chan so I always try to eat at least half of my food.

After a year I accidentally hurt Mika-chan while playing. I accidentally burnt her. I felt guilty... My mom didn't want to hurt humans too... Kiro, her brother got worried and told about their parents.. The parents wanted me to leave. If I didn't they'd kill me so I ran...

"why does everyone seem to hate me so much... that they don't want me to stay with the one I care for..." My prediction was correct every time I see a human after a while they get troubled and I'll be asked to leave or I'll be chased down... but since I was a fast type of hound they would soon stop... I was already 6 when a couple found me. I hated the guy... but I cared for the woman... I couldn't leave her alone with that bad man... He kept abusing her... one day she ran from the house and went into the heart of the desert... I followed her and so did the guy.. A gaichuu appeared and grabbed the woman... After that the woman lost her heart after awhile she died... I already turned 7 by then... since the woman's death, the man kept abusing me... He couldn't take it any longer he threw me out... That's when I met Akane-chan

**END OF FLASHBACK~**

"wow... you must've had it rough" Shi said with his ears down feeling pity for me. But it quickly got up "DON'T WORRY! I bet Aka-chan won't leave you! besides! she thinks your the best dingo she's ever seen. Plus I think she might've seen something that you two has. Don't you think?" Shi supported me "yeah... because she was the one who gave me my name..." After that Akane and Kito came inside panting heavily. I went up to Akane and wagged my tail. "you guys are lucky to be able to run like that." Akane-chan said while panting.. 'I'm glad you took me in'

* * *

HEY GUYS! so I'm back and I hope you liked the chapter about Ieska... well I wanted to give you a background of Ieska and Shi since they didn't get enough screen time... so yeah hope you enjoyed please send a Review to let me know if you liked it or not. Again if you have any problems with the story just tell me. :3 or if you have problems in reading in this form of writing I'll try to change it! btw tell me if I suck at writing a story like this... if its stupid or not thank you!


	11. Chapter 9

**NOTE: please do read**

Hello! so yeah I'm back with a new chapter. So I hope you like this one. This time I tried writing an action scene hope you like it. To give you a better view of the scenes. Search in youtube Paladin skills and Acrobat skills you'll probably get the idea of the scenes. I suggest you watch them first before you read. But it's ok if not. If you have an awesome imagination that's better! So anyway just a fact about my Letter bee fanfiction: My characters and all the other people I added are based on the game dragon nest. I was into it when I made this fanfic and since I stopped for awhile I didn't know what to add so I played it again. Using the same class Akane is in (Archer) I made a new character to know more skills and more action scenes. Another random fact: Kito is from the Warrior class. His hair was one of the hair choices of a warrior. As for Akane none of her appearance had the same with archer only her skills. Her hair color came from Sorceress class. So I mixed it. Same with the attitude and Element (fire) for those who know the game I know. Why didn't Akane get Ice element too? I based her element on her attitude and past so fire suited it. If you want you could also watch a Warrior skill video in youtube it's your choice. Also to give you a more detailed information. The voices of Kito and Akane are also from the game (not that I made an animation... just wanted to share) Kito's voice are the same with warrior. Akane's the same with archer.

"normal"  
'thoughts'

* * *

Kito and I did our normal morning routines and went on our way to The Beehive. We went to get our letters to deliver as usual, for today I don't get to go with any of the guys to my deliveries. "Akane-chan, I have a special assignment for you to do." Aria-san approached me with a woman following her she was the same age as Aria-san "this is my friend , Reika. She wanted to ask one of our Letter Bees to help her go back to her hometown." Aria looked as if she was sorta annoyed to say these "You look so cute, Aka-chi" I was shocked and sort of glared at her for calling me cute. "I-I'm not cute..." I told her with a bit of embarrassment. I heard her giggle "Thanks Ari-chan" I heard her and saw her come to me and linked her arms around mine "Reika don't cause her too much trouble! She's still a teen." I looked back at Aria-san with a look saying I'm-not-a-kid and she giggled.

Ieska and I have been very quiet the whole walk until she started talking "So Aka-chi, when did you became a Letter Bee?" She started bringing up some topics we can discuss since her place is very far from here. "Just this month probably." I told her "But why ask a Bee to bring you home? If it was that far, why not go to the trains?" I asked her "oh that? I heard about you. A shindanjuu bow user. I was quite interested in meeting you. I am fan of bow users." She grinned at me. "oh...So you just wanted to meet me?" I asked again "yep. As a matter of fact I also use bows. You could say I already mastered it." She showed me her bow and it looked very new. But the string was was also an amber spirit at the center. "wow... how long have you been using a bow?" I asked her again "well I guess ever since I was a kid?" I was surprised and amazed I always wanted to see someone who was superior to me.I looked back at Ieska and she was also shocked and amazed. Later then I saw a familiar figure in the horizon , he was the mutant. He looked at me with blood-thirsty eyes , I shivered and put out my bow. Ieska started growling. I aimed for him but Reika-san went in front of me and aimed. The mutant came running to Reika-san at a fast pace. 'she'll get hit for sure!' I was about to warn her when she started running towards him too. She charged and jumped , putting her arms in front of her while putting her bow back on her back she continued tumbling when she got near him she started using her hands to spin herself, while spinning she used her legs to kick him simultaneously, after kicking she pushed up and used her feet to kick upwards but all those , he dodged by jumping away. I stared in awe I never really used my body in fighting I usually kept my distance from my enemy.

Not soon after the mutant muttered some words "you're not my target" He then left after saying so. "Aka-chi are you ok?" I heard her ask as if nothing happened. Ieska was also looking at me worried "I-I'm fine... but what you did back there... that was.. Amazing." I said in awe, she then started grinning "Do you want me to teach you a few tricks?" Her grin grew wider "uhh.. y-yes! of course..." I looked at her with amazed eyes , she started laughing "OF COURSE! AKA-CHI! I always wanted my own student!" She laughed and started grabbing my hand and started dragging me. "W-Where are we going?!" I asked confused "Home of course." She grinned back at me. She summoned a small puffy thing and said a few things. Ieska stared at it for a moment. It went to the way we came from and we headed straight.

We got to a training ground and went in. Someone was sitting on their couch. "Hey! Rito how are you?" Reika asked the guy he was probably 14 like Kito only taller "I'm fine sis." He said , I looked back at Reika with a questioning face "yep he's my little brother." Ieska and I stared at the two of them. She went up to him and messed up his hair. "augh! Stop it!" He quickly stood up and grabbed his mace. 'his mace has two ambers?' I took a glance at his mace. He also picked up his shield. "Oh ho-ho you want to fight this early? huh?" Reika took out her bow and pulled his hair and led him outside. He looked at me and removed his sisters hand "nice to meet you I'm Rito. And you are?" Rito asked me while offering his hand, I took his hand "Akane. I am... uhh well Reika's student." I told him "NOT FAIR REIKA-NEE!" he yelled at his sister. Reika stuck her tongue out "I won." She said 'won what?' I was left dumb founded again. I looked at Ieska with a questioning face and she was also confused. "Let's go I can't wait. You too Ieska,Aka-chi you should watch. Aka-chi you may learn a few things while watching." She told me and started dragging me again.

We got outside and both of them went to separate sides. Ieska and I stood in the middle of the house and kept watching them. They stood on their own stance. Rito was very cautious and had his shield ready and so was his mace. While Reika-san was completely calm and had her bow and arrow ready , her stance wasn't that protective. She was just relaxed. 'how could she be relaxed isn't the bow supposed to be aiming at him already?' I thought and asked myself again 'then again she has been using her bow since she was a kid so...' I continued watching. "You go first Rito." She called out to his brother. "naturally I'd always go first." He replied and started dashing towards his sister. Before he could hit her she already dodged by tumbling to her right. "You missed." She taunted him. He growled. She went a bit farther than her usual distance. I then looked at Rito and saw him up in the air muttering a few words he did a side twist and lightning came out his mace when he hit the ground the ground also got hit by the lightning which caused the lightning to spread on the ground but it didn't last long. After that Rito stood up regaining his stance , before he could put up his shield I saw on of Reika's arrows near his face. He then dashed to his right and then stepped on a nearby boulder to use it as a stepping stone. He quickly dashed to his sister again using his shield as a melee he twisted a bit then used his mace to hit her again. She got caught a bit but she quickly got up and jumped in the air twice while she was up in the air she shot a few arrows. He nearly got caught but Reika stopped and let herself fall. "man.. I'm tired maybe next time Rito?" She stretched and placed her bow back on her back. "Aww come on! And I already got you!" He yelled. "Did you learn anything?" She asked me and I was still in awe "... I think so?..." I didn't know what to say I was just amused by the two. Even Ieska was in awe. She giggled. "You can sleep with me since it's late and I'm sleepy." She went back inside. I stayed outside. "tomorrow we start training I want to see how you fight." She told me and I looked at Ieska shocked and a bit panicking. 'Ahhhh! Oh my god! I'm going to feel so embarrassed after seeing them fight like that! h-how do I-' My thoughts were cut off by Rito "well don't worry. I'm pretty sure she just wants to see what you can't do." He patted my head and went inside the house "you and your dingo should get in too ya know." he told us and left the door open. We went inside and went to Reika's room (A.N. if you're going to ask how they know where her room is there's only two rooms) "Reika-san do you have extra clothes?" I asked her cause I didn't want to sleep with my Bee uniform. "you know I never wanted to wear a Letter Bee uniform" She took a look at my uniform "why not?" I asked "it seems so hot wearing it. Don't you think?" She asked while walking around me. "well it is sort of hot." I told her looking at the mirror "Also don't you think that doing those things hard to move in those clothes?" She asked again looking at the pants. "well it is hard moving around like that." I told her "well then I'll let you wear my old clothes. And tomorrow after training let's see if we can do anything about it." She said and went to one of her closets. She took out a short and a T-shirt that fits me. Then she went to her other closet to get a futon. She fixed the futon and went to her bed. "You sleep there. You can now change." She laid down and slept 'that's quick!' I stared at her. I changed and went to sleep. "good night Ieska. Good luck to me tomorrow. Kay?" I told her while patting her head. She wagged her tail. I shut my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok so yeah if you need more information and didn't read the top note it's ok just go ahead and read. If the answer to your question wasn't there just send me a message on my account here. Send me a Review if you don't like something about my fanfic, like how I write, if I don't write good action stories or something like those 'cause that would really help. Note: I don't get offended if you send me something like that I just want to write a better story. So yeah! send a Review! thank you for reading!  
Btw sorry if it's shorter than usual. Or maybe you like it if it's shorter? -.- ANYWAY! xD its ok if you like it long or short just tell so I know :3 . Also don't forget to wear a cat face! :3 :3 :3 :3


End file.
